Escópio Malfoy: Elemental
by AlvoPotterSaga1
Summary: Ano 1 da Série Escórpio Malfoy. Ele queria devolver a honra de sua família, em meio a uma nova profecia, uma nova guerra e poderes que ele tinha que aprender a controlar.
1. Introdução  A Vida De Escórpio

Introdução - A Vida de Escórpio

Ele passou a vida inteira sendo xingado e humilhado pelos erros de sua família. Mesmo assim, a amava mais que tudo.

E apenas queria devolver para a família a honra que tinham antes. Cresceu sem os conceitos de sangue puro, mas preferia que ainda existissem para sua família ser considerada.

Ele também sonhava em ser um herói, mas não um herói apenas bonzinho e honesto e sim um herói astuto, que decifrasse qualquer enigma com sua admirável astúcia e fosse o melhor em absolutamente tudo o que fazia.

Ele era Escórpio Malfoy. E o peso de sua família ainda estava em suas costas. Quem o visse diria que ele se parecia muito com o pai. Cabelo louro, olhos azuis acinzentados... Mas não queria ser como ele. Sabia por outras pessoas que seu pai foi um covarde em sua adolescência. Mesmo o amando, Escórpio queria ser o homem que seu pai não foi.

Ele iria para Hogwarts no primeiro dia de Setembro e sabia que ia estudar com o filho do meio dos Potter. As notícias voavam. Diferente de todos, Escórpio não via Harry Potter como um herói. De quem era a culpa disso? Obviamente de seu pai, que fazia de tudo para que seu filho concordasse com seus atos passados. Apesar de não ser ensinado a ter preconceito com os nascidos trouxas, Escórpio sabia que seu pai tinha. Mas aí já era culpa de seu avô.

Ele viveu a vida sem amigos, justamente por ser um Malfoy, apenas lendo livros de feitiços até mesmo alguns trouxas. Escrevia poemas para quando se sentisse muito solitário. Sonhava em ir para a Sonserina, por sua astúcia e ambição, ou para a Corvinal, casa aonde poderia ser um nerd (porque ele o era) sem receber críticas. Diferente de Harry Potter, que era tudo menos Sonserina, para ele era tudo menos Grifinória. Queria ser um bom Sonserino, não importando que a maioria dos bruxos daquela casa tivessem sido de Bruxos das Trevas. Era fã de Severo Snape, então realmente achava que nem todos eram assim. Sua casa não faz seu caráter, algo que ele aprendeu em pouco tempo. Pedro Pettigrew era o maior rato asqueroso que ele já ouvira falar e era um Grifinório.

Em pouco tempo, apenas onze anos de vida, tudo que ele aprendera bastaria para ele decifrar os enigmas dos poderes dos Elementais.

Sonserina era a água. Lufa-Lufa era a Terra. Corvinal era o Ar. Grifinória era o Fogo. Em todas havia pessoas que controlavam os elementos. A nova guerra iria começar, de acordo com uma nova profecia, e teriam de estar prontos e escolher... E de que lado estar?


	2. Muito Potter Para a Sonserina

**Capítulo 1 - Muito Potter Para a Sonserina**

Escórpio passou gel no cabelo louro e pôs seus óculos de leitura. Depois, vestiu-se e se olhou no espelho. Passou as mãos na capa em modo de alisá-la. Estava perfeito. Um Malfoy exemplar. Pegou o livro Hogwarts: Uma História e começou a folhear.

- Escórpio, vem comer! - chamou Draco desde a cozinha.

- Já vou! - ele respondeu, deixando o livro na mesinha e tratou de descer as escadas da Mansão Malfoy. Logo chegou na cozinha, aonde sua mãe e seu pai o esperavam.

- Bom dia, filho. - disse Draco com um sorriso.

- É hoje que iremos comprar seu material. - avisou sua mãe, pondo o café da manhã na mesa. Tinham waffles de todos os tipos.

- Água. - pediu o menino e um copo vazio se encheu de água, indo para ele. Escórpio tinha esses poderes desde que era muito novo, mas achava que era normal para um bruxo. Seu pai discordava. Via que o filho controlava a água e tinha certeza de que ele era um Elemental, como chamavam os bruxos que podiam controlar os elementos.

- Vamos. - seu pai falou depois de todos acabarem de comer. Escórpio foi o primeiro, foi para a lareira e mentalizou:

- Beco Diagonal! - ele exclamou e logo sentiu uma tontura em seu corpo. Quando viu, estava dentro de uma loja, que Escórpio reconheceu como Floreios e Borrões. Para o seu grane azar, ele pensou, viu Harry Potter junto com um dos filhos na outra extremidade da loja. Ele tentou procurar "A Vida e As Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore", livro que tanto queria. Até que viu o último exemplar na estante que o menino Potter estava olhando. Correu para lá. Nem viu quando esbarrou no moreno.

- Ai! - gemeu o garoto dos olhos verdes. Os de Escórpio eram azuis. - Você não olha por onde anda?

- Tsc, tsc... - Escórpio começou. - Típico de um Potter dizer isso.

- Você tem algum problema com os Potter? - perguntou o pai do menino, que Escórpio reconheceu como Harry. Era exatamente como o filho, mas parecia uns vinte anos mais velho.

- Nenhum. - ele respondeu. - Mas meu pai me falou muito sobre vocês.

- E quem seria seu pai? - Harry indagou curioso.

- Draco Malfoy...

- Isso explica tudo. - interrompeu o menino. - Você é filho de um comensal.

- Meu pai não é comensal. - vociferou Escórpio, como se fosse uma ofensa.

- Eu sei, meu caro. Não existem mais comensais. - disse o Potter pai, tentando aliviar uma possível briga.

- Não pode negar que existiram. - retrucou o menino.

- Qual o seu nome? Vai ficar na Grifinória como todos os Potter e Weasley? - perguntou Escórpio curioso. Foi quando seus pais o alcançaram.

- Escórpio, por que se afastou? - perguntou sua mãe, Astória.

- Queria o livro "A Vida e As Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore". - ele explicou. - Meu sonho de consumo.

- Bem, eu tenho o primeiro nome de Alvo Dumbledore. Acho que o mereço mais. - disse o menino moreno, pegando o livro para si.

- Típico de um Potter. - Escórpio bufou irritado. Harry sorriu envergonhado. Não esperava aquilo do filho.

- E, respondendo sua pergunta, é óbvio que vou para a Grifinória. - Alvo respondeu. - E qual o seu nome?

- Óbvio que você é muito Potter para ir à Sonserina. - Escórpio comentou. - E meu nome é Escórpio.

- Desculpe o incômodo, Potter. - se desculpou seu pai.

- Tudo bem... Eu vejo que seu filho gosta de Alvo Dumbledore. Grande exemplo...

- Ele só gosta do livro porque nele Rita Skeeter mete o pau no velho. - Draco o interrompeu. - Não é filho?

- Hum hum. - o menino assentiu temeroso e Harry o olhou divertido.

- Sem problemas, Draco. Alvo, lhe dê o livro.

- Não vou devolver. Sempre quis saber mais sobre o homem que originou meu nome. - Alvo resmungou.

- Pode ficar com o livro, Potter. - Escórpio se rendeu. - Mas saiba que já tem um inimigo.

E, dito isso, Escórpio e seus pais foram comprar seus livros escolares.


	3. Primeiras Impressões Estavam Erradas

Capítulo 2 - Primeiras Impressões Estavam Erradas

Escórpio adentrou o Expresso Hogwarts, tentando procurar uma cabine vazia. Finalmente encontrou uma e sentou-se sozinho, pegando seu livro Hogwarts:Uma História para continuar lendo-o. Estava bastante entretido na leitura quando a cabine se abriu de repente.

- Eu e meu primo podemos sentar aqui? - perguntou uma garota ruiva, de cabelo longo e cacheado, além de olhos azuis brilhantes que se diferenciavam dos do garoto por serem escuros.

- É claro. - ele disse meio a contragosto. Não queria ter de parar com sua leitura.

- Rosa, aonde está? - ouviu-se uma voz pelo corredor. Escórpio reconheceu como sendo de Alvo.

- Estou aqui! - a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado respondeu e Escórpio estremeceu. Aquela ruiva devia ser uma Weasley, e era aparentada ao Potter.

- Você de novo? - perguntou Alvo ao abrir a cabine. - E lendo mais um livro. Já vi que é nerd.

Escórpio ignorou o comentário do garoto.

- De onde se conhecem? - Rosa indagou curiosa. Alvo lhe contou a história do encontro que tinham tido na Floreios e Borrões. Escórpio continuava vidrado em seu livro.

- Já li Hogwarts: Uma História. - ela revelou, percebendo que era este o livro que Escórpio estava lendo. - Qual o seu nome?

Escórpio abaixou o livro e estendeu a mão. E fez isso apenas porque a garota não foi hostil com ele, além de ser bonita.

- Escórpio Malfoy.

Rosa a olhou com desconfiança.

- Meu pai me falou para superá-lo em todos os testes. Acho que, você sendo nerd como Alvo falou, será difícil.

Depois de dito isso, ela apertou suavemente a mão estendida do garoto.

- E qual o seu?

- Rosa Weasley. E meu primo aqui você já sabe. Alvo Severo Potter...

- Alvo SEVERO Potter? - repetiu o garoto, dando ênfase ao nome do meio. - Severo Snape é meu ídolo.

- Claro, em uma família cheia de Sonserinos... - desdenhou Rosa. - Pois eu acho Alvo Dumbledore muito melhor.

- Eu saberia mais sobre ele se seu primo não tivesse roubado meu livro...

- Alvo Dumbledore é meu ídolo. O que você faria com alguém que tivesse acabado de pegar a última biografia do Snape? - Alvo tentou contornar.

- Sua atitude foi um misto entre Grifinória e Sonserina. - Escórpio comentou. - Mudei de opinião. Certamente você não é muito Potter. Pode ir para a Sonserina...

- Meu pai só não foi para a Sonserina porque pediu ao chapéu, se não estaria lá. - revelou Alvo e Escórpio arregalou os olhos.

- É sério Alvo? - perguntou isso incrédula.

- Sim. Mas era um segredo, vocês não deviam saber... - lamentou-se o garoto por ter contado.

De repente, a porta da cabine se abriu. Um garoto louro de olhos azuis serenos apareceu diante do trio.

- Posso sentar aqui? Sou Lorcan Scamander.

Lorcan era o filho de tia Luna e tio Rolf, Alvo reconheceu.

- Filho da editora do Pasquim? Que decadência. - desdenhou Escórpio, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Rosa. O garoto estava prestes a se retirar quando ouviu:

- Pode se sentar aqui sim.

Aquilo veio de Escórpio, que queria contornar a ofensa.

- Se ainda quiser... - ele adicionou. O louro sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Alvo.

- As pessoas costumam dizer isso, você não é o primeiro. - ele disse. - Sinceramente, me envergonho de minha família.

- Como pode dizer isso? - disse Alvo indignado. - Meu pai nomeou minha irmã mais nova por causa de sua mãe.

- Mãe que detesto... Mas a amo. É uma mistura de amor e ódio, para dizer a verdade. - o menino deu de ombros.

- Explica isso direito. - incentivou Escórpio.

- Bem, desde pequeno eu tenho certa... fascinação pela Arte das Trevas. Prefiro bem mais o ataque do que a defesa. Minha mãe detesta isso. Mas não sou mal, só quero saber bons feitiços. Ser poderoso. Assim ninguém vai tirar mais farinha comigo.

Os outros três estavam atônitos com a explicação.

- Gostei de você. - confessou Escórpio. - E concordo com tudo.

- Por Merlim! - enraivou-se Rosa. - Vocês não sabem o que estão dizendo.

- Em certa parte, eles tem razão. - comentou Alvo, para o espanto de Rosa. - O ataque é melhor que a defesa.

- Viram? Até o Potter concorda.

Alvo deu um sorrisinho envergonhado enquanto Rosa o fulminava com o olhar.

- Admito... - começou o Malfoy. - Que minhas primeiras impressões estavam erradas, Potter.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu sinceramente o garoto.

- Quanto a você, Weasley, duvido que me supere nos testes como seu pai disse.

- Ah, mas é claro que vou. Você pode ser nerd, mas eu sou mais. Tenho uma biblioteca em casa.

- Interessante. Desafio aprovado.

E assim o resto do percurso permaneceu pacífico, com Escórpio admirando cada vez mais Lisandro e Alvo. Quanto a Rosa, ele a considerou um enigma que iria ser desvendado.


	4. Surpresas na Seleção

**Surpresas na Seleção**

A única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Escórpio no momento da Seleção era se Potter, Scarmander e Weasley continuariam sendo tão próximos a ele estando em casas distintas. Gostara dos três e queria decifrar o magnífico enigma que era a ruiva. Estava absorto em pensamentos quando o seu nome foi chamado:

- Malfoy, Escórpio!

Ele se apercebeu e foi confiante em direção o banquinho, aonde sentiu o chapéu ser colocado em sua cabeça pelo professor Neville Longbottom, de Herbologia.

"Uma mente brilhante. Curioso, com sede de saber, mas também muito ambicioso e um pouco, digamos, egoísta. Faria um bom Sonserino, mas também um bom Corvinal. Você decide".

Escórpio pensou bastante. A Seleção durou cinco minutos. Nesse tempo, Escórpio refletia e os alunos olhavam admirados. Ir para a Corvinal significaria que quebraria a tradição da família Malfoy na sonserina mas também significaria que ele seria bom de seu próprio modo. Na Sonserina, ele estaria nas sombras do pai.

"Eu vejo... É melhor então..."

- Corvinal! - ele anunciou para o Salão inteiro. A mesa da Sonserina ficou em prantos e a da Corvinal aplaudiu cordialmente enquanto ele dava um sorriso orgulhoso e sentou-se junto aos alunos da mesa azul e bronze, que não o trataram mal. Ele se concentrou no resto da Seleção.

- Month, Thomas!

Um garoto pálido de cabelo preto longo preso em um rabo de cavalo se encaminhou ao banquinho. Algumas garotas suspiraram.

- Corvinal!

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Escórpio, que aplaudia fortemente. Uns alunos perto dele comentavam que ao parecer ano teria mais corvinais. Mais dois foram para a Grifinória, enquanto três foram para a Lufa-Lufa e mais dois para a Sonserina. Ao parecer estavam errados. Até que...

- Potter, Alvo!

O moreno dos olhos esmeraldas foi trêmulo até aonde o Professor Longbottom pôs o chapéu em sua cabeça.

"Que demora" resmungou Escórpio, esquecendo-se convenientemente que a dele era o que mais tinha demorado. Então, houve o anúncio final:

- Sonserina!

A casa verde e prata demorou um pouco até aplaudir levemente. As outras mesas estavam em choque. Escórpio sorriu. Havia engolido as palavras de que ele era muito Potter para estar na Sonserina e gostado disso. O irmão mais velho do mesmo assistia inconformado Alvo na casa verde e prata.

A Seleção continuou. Alvo parecia estar ansioso para a da prima, já que não tirava os olhos dela.

- Scarmander, Lorcan!

O louro sentou-se tentando parecer confiante até o chapéu ser colocado. Demorou apenas segundos.

- Sonserina!

Ele sorriu orgulho e uniu-se a Alvo, que lhe deu palmadas em suas costas. Os Sonserinos aplaudiam, alguns com descrença. Mais alguns foram selecionados quando por fim:

- Rosa Weasley!

Com o chapéu mal encostando na cabeça da ruiva, veio o anúncio:

- Corvinal!

A casa azul e bronze aplaudiu com muito barulho. Rosa deu apenas um sorriso amarelo e se sentou ao lado de Escórpio, que lhe deu um sorriso cínico.

- Então todos os Potter e Weasley vão para a Grifinória, não é? - ele provocou, lembrando a menina de algumas palavras que ela havia dito no trem acerca das casas e recebeu tapas de leve nas costas.

- Hoje nada tira minha alegria. Então aproveite o jantar.

A diretora McGonagall deu as explicações necessárias e finalmente o banquete começou.

- Gostoso! - comentou Escórpio após uma mordida em sua coxa de frango. - Como estarão Alvo e Lisandro na Sonserina?

- Eles eu não sei, mas Tiago está espumando. - divertiu-se a ruiva, olhando o primo que apontava enraivecido insistentemente para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Uma hora ele se acostuma. - Escórpio deu de ombros. - Sabe, Rosa, você não é tão ruim para uma Weasley.

- E você não é tão mau para um Malfoy - ela admitiu. - Só detesto o seu jeito cínico e irônico.

- Esse é meu jeito, sinto lhe informar...

O jantar transcorreu normalmente, sem nenhuma coisa mais interessante para contar.


	5. Confusões de Lorcan

**Confusões de Lorcan**

Escórpio acordou bem disposto, enquanto que alguns de seus colegas Corvinais ainda estavam dormindo. Ele não teve tempo para conhecê-los ainda, mas logo iria... Enfim, ele pôs o gel sobre os cabelos, arrumando-os e vestiu o uniforme, pôs seus óculos de leitura, foi escovar os dentes e depois desceu alegre para o andar de baixo do Salão Comunal, aonde Rosa estava em uma das poltronas lendo um livro que Escórpio não reconheceu.

- Weasley, não foi tomar café por que motivo? - ele perguntou e a garota levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele.

- Estou sem fome. - ela respondeu. - Daqui a pouco começa a aula de poções. É com a Sonserina, vamos encontrar Alvo e Lisandro.

- Tem alguns dorminhocos lá em cima ainda... - Escórpio disse.

- Você era um desses dorminhocos há uns cinco minutos atrás. - Rosa retrucou.

- Tá bom, esquentadinha, não está mais aqui quem falou. Você pode não querer, mas eu vou tomar café.

O louro fez seu caminho até o Salão Principal, aonde sentou-se com alguns alunos da Corvinal. Aproveitou para conhecê-los:

- Eu sou Escórpio Malfoy e você? - ele estendeu a mão para o menino que fez as garotas suspirarem na seleção.

- Thomas Month. - ele respondeu, agarrando a mão de Escórpio com cuidado e depois sacudindo. - Espero que não seja que seu seu pai.

- Não se preocupe, se eu fosse que nem meu pai eu não estaria na Corvinal, por mais que eu goste de estar aqui e...

- Tá bom, já entendi. - Month interrompeu. - Eu estava achando estranho um Malfoy andar com um Potter e uma Weasley. Os tempos estão diferentes...

- Ei, não ache que por isso não tenho o jeito Malfoy de ser. - Escórpio resmungou. - Eu sou um Malfoy exemplar. Vou recuperar a honra da minha família.

- Vamos ver então... - Month sacudiu os ombros. - Nossa primeira aula é com quem?

- Sonserina. - o louro respondeu e o moreno estremeceu. - Não me preocuparia se fosse você.

- Não estou preocupado, é só... - ele parou uns segundos para finalmente continuar. - Tudo bem, tenho um certo medo de Sonserinos.

- Potter está na Sonserina. Eu vi um potencial Sonserino nele desde o trem. - Malfoy comentou.

- Foi muita surpresa. E Scarmander também. Weasley não indo para a Grifinória... Muito estranho. - Month falou.

- Bem, já deu o horário. Vamos. - avisou Escórpio e o moreno do cabelo longo seguiu-o até as Masmorras, que a Escórpio pareceu escalafriante. Eles entraram na sala e se acomodaram nas mesinhas, Escórpio ao lado de Rosa e Month decidiu por sentar-se ao outro lado dele. Alvo e Lorcan chegaram juntos e foram para uma mesa afastada. O professor de poções, Simas Finnigan, começou a falar.

- Bem, temos um Potter aqui. - ele disse, olhando fixamente para Alvo, que desviou o olhar. - Mas vamos ao que é importante: hoje iremos preparar uma poção para a cura de furúnculos. Estremamente fácil.

Alguns se aliviaram quando ouviram a palavra "fácil". Escórpio sorriu levemente. Foi quando ouviu uma discussão da onde provinham Alvo e Lorcan.

- Como está o traste de seu pai que caça zonâmbulos? - ele ouviu um Sonserino dizer. - E sua mãe que dirige esse jornaleco que para nada serve, além de ser de quinta?

- E seus pais em Azcabam, como estão? - provocou Lorcan e Escórpio suprimiu a risada.

- Ora, seu... - o menino foi tirar sua varinha quando o professor Finnigan arrancou-a de suas mãos que estavam já dentro do bolso.

- Menos dez pontos para a Sonserina pela ofensa, senhores. - ele anunciou e os Sonserinos resmungaram baixinho.

- Eles bem que mereceram. - Rosa comentou.

- O Lorcan só se defendeu... - reclamou Escórpio.

- Os Sonserinos não mudaram. Tenho pena do seu primo, Weasley. - Month comentou.

- Rosa, para você. - ela lhe deu um sorriso simpático, que foi devolvido.

- Eles não gostam de ter um Scarmander na casa deles... Típico de arrogantes e que se acham superiores. - resmungou Lorcan, e apenas Escórpio e Alvo pareceram ouvir, pois responderam:

- Eles se acham superiores mesmo. Pensei que esse negócio de sangue puro tivesse acabado com a guerra. - disse Escórpio. - Me enganei.

- Não acabou não. E os Malfoy estão sujos para os dois lados. - Alvo lembrou-o e Escórpio sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- Não quero discutir com você, Potter. Mas você está me obrigando...

- Desculpa, não foi a minha intenção. - apaguizou o menino sinceramente.

- Vamos fazer essa droga de poção. - falou Escórpio e começou a fazer a sua. Como o professor disse, era extremamente fácil. Escórpio terminou em dez minutos, enquanto que Rosa a fez ainda antes. Quando todos terminaram, o professor Finnigan passou nas mesas de todos.

- Parabéns, senhor Malfoy, a sua está perfeita. - ele parabenizou, Escórpio percebeu que meio a contragosto. - E senhorita Weasley, a sua também. Trinta pontos para a Corvinal pelos dois. Month, a sua está com um cheiro horrível, mas eu vou relevar porque chegou na cor certa.

Thomas Month bufou irritado. Quando o professor chegou na mesa de Alvo e Lisandro, comentou:

- Alvo, acho que você foi excelente. Senhor Zabini, também está boa. A de Scarmander parece ser a melhor da classe. Cinquenta pontos para a Sonserina pela poções.

Os Sonserinos abriram um sorriso. Ter Lorcan na casa deles não era tão ruim afinal.


End file.
